tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vote for Kanye We...uhh... Rexxy!
Hey guys! :D My first FTC, kinda nervous tbh lol… So first of all, I just want to preface it by saying I apologize if there are any personal feelings hurt by me. I’m sorry if any of you felt like I did you dirty. I know that we’re playing a game first and foremost, but I’m just doing this in case there might be a line that I crossed or something that I’m not aware of. Also I just wanna say that it’s been a pleasure to be playing with everyone of you, throughout the good and bad, and the ups and down. And also thanks to the hosts as well for running the game and giving me a chance to play. …''' Okay. So coming in this game I knew I had to change my strategy from my usual way of playing a reserved game premerge and get voted out in the jury. In this game I have to be in control social wise and strategy wise, but still make it to the FTC. I want to be the dominant one of the group to gain respect of the jury, but not came across as such from the eyes of the other group. There is an element of deception of Survivor. You can might as well be gain the full trust of someone and then backstab them. That’s not hard to do in theory. However, unlike if we go to a war, the people we deceive wouldn’t just be dead. We have to gain the respect of the people we deceive in the end to win, and you can’t really separate that with human emotions. I can make friends with everyone and let them trust me, but I can’t do that to everyone until the end. There has to be at maximum 13 names that I had to write, that’s the game. I could probably backstab those people that had trust me 100%, but I don’t think I would get the respect from those people to win. So I figure for my principle of strategy, I have to befriend everyone, but let them know that I’m not on their side when I’m about to vote them out, just to soften the impact so they don’t feel like being swept off the rug. At the same time, I have to remain loyal and truthful to a main group to gain the numbers to pick off said people not on my side. To pick the right group, I don’t want anyone else to come across as being the dominant one of the group, just so that person couldn’t argue that I’m following his/her coattails if we made it to the final. I don’t want a group where one person would just say a name and then I’ll say “okay” and vote that said person. '''… So now entering the game, I talked 1-on-1 to everyone on pyongyang at the first reward challenge, because from my experience there’s a good chance that there are someone who didn’t talk 1-on-1 to everyone, and that person would definitely be the easy first vote if we lost the first immunity. After doing that, throughout the pre swap, I was included in two different groups. One group including Gato, TJ, Clismar, and I, which we call The Sweetener Four. The others include Gato, Dom and I. I decided to keep close with Gato since we are in both groups and could pick either one moving forward. (We decided to move with the four since we’re closer to them, but decided to just keep Dom with us since he seems loyal, but not tell both groups that we’re included in the other as well.) And another reason why I chose the group is that none of us come across as the leader if we all go to the finale. I don’t feel like just a number to a single person. We are a group of people with our own voices and if I don’t win, I don’t mind seeing any of the rest to win. (As for the others, I bonded quite well with Adam, not so much with Rafal because of work, and Aidan isn’t really that active.) …''' But still, I don’t want to come across as just following a voice to the end. I want to be the one who connect with everyone else and gain their trust, and not come across as someone who plays it safe. Which is what I did with some of the Seouls. Sure, you can call the third border twist luck where I get to go to the other tribe. But Odd picked me because of my mangatar so I guess there’s a strategy behind creating a mangatar that looks like a super pale Charles Bronson lel… But I make that chance into good use. I talked to everyone on seoul at the time, and hoping my group would make good terms with Shea. At Seoul, I bonded quite well with Odd, Sheid and Morena, just to set myself and the sweetener four + Dom to the merge if I got separated so we would go to the merge. I didn’t talk to Tayne sine he went inactive, and talked to Aris a bit… (And I have to have a segment to explain something to Aris. My understanding of the game is that we can’t DM when we’re on different tribes even during a challenge where we were on the same room as each other. I probably shouldn’t just reply to you with “Don't think we should talk lmao” and explain it a bit more. I would probably explain it more if you didn’t block me. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, I should’ve worded it better.)'' Coming back to Pyongyang, Adam proposed a F8 group made of all OG Pyongyangs to pagong all remaining Seouls. If we do that, other than the game would be boring to watch, there’s a good chance that Adam already got Rafal, Aidan, and possibly someone to flip from my alliance to vote me out, or rather he will be seen as the dominant one if I managed to go to final with him. So at the swap, with Gato and I representing the Sweetener Four, we’re in the position of the middle men. We could go Pyongyang strong and cut Sheid (since Adam wants him out), or help Odd and Sheid to go further and cut Adam. We decided to do the latter, because we’re in better terms with them than Rafal and Adam, and we would gain their numbers at the merge. And also on a human level, I would rather see Odd and Sheid go further in the game than someone who is as volatile as Adam… And then Adam came back from the border with immunity, and Rafal got screwed… And that’s honestly one of my game defining moments, because Gato and I made the decision that would support us moving forward, rather than supporting another person and go the safe route. '''… I don’t think there’s anything noteworthy to explain about Aris and Adam’s boot, since you know where you are at that time and all I could say is that everything went well for the sweetener four and my bond with the Seouls. One thing noteworthy about Dom’s vote is that Odd had told me that TJ and “’someone else” is coming after Gato and I, where Gato would probably go first. Odd told me to vote Dom, everyone on the sweetener four said they would go vote Odd. I told Gato about all of this after figuring out who voted for who at the crazy Aris’ boot tribal, and I suggest playing an idol since there’s a good chance that some votes will go to Gato. At the same time we would both vote Dom, because it wouldn’t break our bond with the seouls and the sweetener four. I expected the vote would be 4-2-2 to Gato/me-Dom-Odd, or 5-3 to Dom-Odd (if it’s the latter then I could explain to TJ and Clis why we voted Dom, and let them all in on the convo that Odd said you two are coming after us.), or so I thought… The fact that the vote is 7-1 made me think that Odd might be in control of TJ and Clis, because I don’t even know that they’re gonna go for Dom. At this point I perceive Odd as the dominant one, and this is the part where I have to unfortunately draw the line between the sweetener four and the seouls. …''' At this point, I have to get Odd out. But, as I said in my plan, I don’t want to directly backstab Odd because we’re fairly close and he said he would remain loyal to me after I save him. This is the part where I have to let Odd – along with Sheid and Morena - know that I’m no longer with them. Going into the border with Odd is where things gets interesting. Given how small the number of people now there is no way I’m letting anyone, especially Odd whom I want out, to get immunity other than myself. But the thing that intrigues me is that how hard he’s pushing to get immunity, saying that he’ll protect me if he gets it. And at this point, I had made out my mind anyway that since TJ and Clis didn’t vote Gato or I, Odd might be planting seeds of paranoia so I would flip on them. And then there’s a thought that he will play an idol at F7, so he will be safe to the F5. So long story short, that’s when I decided to take the risk and get the penalty vote. (So Odd, until now I’m still have no idea if you’re being sincere or not to safe me. But either way, if I were to go to the end with you, then I would just be perceived as a flipper, spineless, and coward. And even if you’re being genuine, it will be against my principle to give you the immunity and having to blindside you anyway at F7. I will explain my decision more when I’m answering your question since this is getting a bit long...)'' And then at the sweetener four group chat Clis told us that Odd said that Gato, TJ and I are coming after him, and that’s when I’m sure that Odd is planting paranoia seeds, and that’s why we’re voting you out while drawing the lines because at that point us four are strong… '''… The biggest flaw of my game is the F6 vote. I don’t know where Clis’ head is at, or what’s his end goal. Because by flipping at that point he wouldn’t get the winning votes anyway, and he’s vulnerable to be rocked out. And why flip now when he could flip at the round before, and vote me out at F6 with Odd, Morena and Sheid? I guess my flaw is that I didn’t talk to Clis as much as I did with Gato and TJ that I kinda stepped out of said Sun Tzu’s passage. Anyway, Clis offered to vote with TJ and I again, but he got 2 penalty votes, and it’ll be safer to vote him out anyway in fear of Clis, Sheid and Morena voted for TJ. I kinda have to rely on my challenge skill to get through the next few votes, and I’m quite proud of that. It proves that I could get back up even when I’m down. I could outlast everyone on any situation. And that kinda proves why I deserved to be here, since I got here with my own hands. … So in conclusion, thank you for reading my novel :v I didn’t expect for it to be this long… But I’m gonna summarize it in three key points as to why I deserve to win in three aspects of the game: Outwit (social): There are times where I’m in good terms with everyone, and out of those times I never worried about votes coming to me, and if we’re not counting votes negated by idols, I’m the last person in the game to receive votes. I befriend everyone as much as I can, and that results in me getting included in four different groups/alliances throughout the game, which unfortunately I had to stick with my first one. That is how I Outwitted everyone to keep me in the game this far. Outplay (physical): People praise players like Denise and Christie from Australian Survivor for surviving like 20 tribals, and it’s impressive that Morena and Sheid survived way more tribals than me. However, I don’t think anyone can ignore skills in challenges as an asset to make it to the end, which is what I did to gain an advantage at the tribe phase and to keep me safe when I am down in numbers. So to keep me far away being vulnerable as possible, I Outplayed everyone and the game itself. Outlast (strategy and overall): Out of all the tribals I went through, with the exception of the F6 tribal, I voted correctly. Not only that, but I am in control of those votes. I don’t mind getting my hands dirty as shown in Rafal and Odd’s boot to keep me and my alliance safe moving forward. In the end, not only did I Outlasted everyone, I feel like I’m the most dominant player left in the game. I’m the reason that I’m in this position, and that is why I deserve to win this damn game. (Incase you skimmed through the whole thing, there are a couple players I personally addressed that I wrote in italics, would love it if you read them…)''